The Necklace
by thousand-miles
Summary: They were in the first weeks of their relationship. They’d shared a few kisses, gone on dates, but nothing more than that. Bobby gives Alex a gift. Drabble


**Title:** The necklace

**Author:** thousandmiles

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers:** None really..

**Disclaimer:** If I owned VDO… would I be doing this? None of this is mine..

**Summary:** They were in the first weeks of their relationship. They'd shared a few kisses, gone on dates, but nothing more than that. Bobby gives Alex a gift. (Drabble)

**A/N:** For my girls Jenn and Audra. I noticed Eames' new necklace too, but hadn't seen her play with it. But Jenn and Audra pointed it out and both shared the idea that she'd gotten it from Bobby. I liked that idea and decided to write a drabble… which turned out to be a little long drabble, but I hope that's not a problem. So once again, the idea didn't come from me. And I didn't pause the episode to watch the necklace closely… so if it's not a diamante, sorry about that but there's a stone in there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**The necklace**

They were in the first weeks of their relationship. They'd shared a few kisses, gone on dates, but nothing more than that. Both were careful, hesitant, not wanting to blow this chance. Also knowing that if they blew this, the consequences were going to be big. Still they were comfortable with the pace they'd set. Both their backgrounds making them realize that they had to cherish this.

Tonight Bobby was coming over to Alex's place. They were going to have dinner and watch a movie. He was slightly nervous though because he'd bought her a gift. An expensive gift which told her how much she really meant to him. They hadn't exactly put their feelings into words.

Shifting on his feet he waited for Alex to open the door and let him in. He'd gone for a casual out fit. He was wearing khaki coloured slacks and a black button up shirt. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Seeing Alex's gentle smile, he was immediately put at ease.

"Hey." She greeted him with her soft voice and stepped back to let him in.

Stepping inside he turned towards her, waiting for her to lead him further into her apartment. She looked beautiful. It was the simplicity of her clothes that always made her look so elegant. She was wearing a black skirt and a tight light blue blouse with the top two buttons open, showing her beautiful skin.

"Dinner's almost ready." She proceeded him to the table.

After dinner they were snuggled against each other on the couch. Alex had her feet tucked under her, her body leaning against Bobby's side and her head on his shoulder. Bobby's arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to him. He loved that he could touch her like this and he loved it even more when he felt her shiver from his touch. The touch of her hand, which was drawing circles on his chest, was giving him shivers too. He guessed neither of them was really watching the movie. Slowly he turned his head toward her and kissed her head. It gave him the reaction he wanted, Alex turning her head towards him.

Without any hesitance, his hand cupped her cheek and his lips met hers. Even though this wasn't their first kiss, it still felt new. He still memorised her reaction, her sounds, her movements when he kissed her. He deepened the kiss and explored her mouth, tasting her and knowing he could never get enough.

One of her hands was at the back of his head, in his hair, holding him close. The other was pulling his shirt from his pants. Alex was thrilled when the shirt was finally clear from his slacks and she could feel his skin. She loved how he reacted to her touch. She could feel the muscles tense under her fingers and heard his groan.

His hands were now pulling up her shirt so he could roam them over her back. His placed tender kisses from her jaw down to her neck. While he was giving her neck his attention, he remembered his gift. He stilled the hands that were still roaming over his stomach and placed a soft kiss on her lips before backing away from her.

His sudden move surprised her. She tilted his head and wanted to ask him what was going on. Did he not want this? Her body was still on fire from his kisses and touch.

"I…, I got something… for you." He walked to the his coat and pulled out a small rectangular box.

Alex waited impatiently for him on the couch. The fact that he was stumbling with his words, made her anxious. He hadn't done that with her for a while now. The last time was weeks ago when he'd confessed he liked her. She eyed him curiously when he sat down next to her again with a small black box in his hands.

"I wanted to give you something… special. So you know how… important you are to me. How important this is to me."

She placed her much smaller hand on his big strong ones. "You don't have to buy me anything to show me that. You show me how much you care every day."

He gave her his shy little boy smile. The smile that always got to her. "I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "I… I just wanted to." Knowing that he couldn't find any more words, he simply gave her his gift.

Slowly, with her focus on the gift, she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a small diamante in it. It was simply beautiful.., breathtaking and she loved it. "It's beautiful, Bobby." Her voice was a whisper. "I…, thank you." Cupping his jaw with her hand she pulled him close, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Will you put it on me?"

She handed him the delicate necklace and turned her back to him. Bobby shifted closer. He gently pushed her hair to the side and put the necklace on her. When it was in place, he kissed her neck and shoulder, before turning her around to see how it looked on her. It looked beautiful on her. Delicate and tantalizing.

Giving him a seductive smile she urged him closer with her finger. With him close she kissed him, deepening the kiss immediately. The passion undeniable in that kiss. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and she pulled him down with her on the couch.

The End.


End file.
